The Narnian's Goodbye
by LeneLyche
Summary: Arneia's finally at peace but she has one more adventure before she leaves- one last goodbye to the people she loves. Peter/OC.
1. The Narnian's Goodbye

**I never intended to continue Arneia's Narnian story but I found that there was one more chapter left to write, although this really belongs before 'The Lady's Return'. Thanks to Cowboy's Lily, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian, HeartlessVampireGirl, Anime1Boy1Lover & HecatetheDarkWitch for their feedback. **

**For the start to Arneia's story, please see 'The Daughter's Tale'!**

* * *

><p><em>We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe<em>

_It's written in the stars that shine above,_

_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,_

_Exactly who we are is just enough,_

_There's a place for us_

'There's A Place For Us', Carrie Underwood

* * *

><p>It was like I had been on the beach the whole time. In one blink, my surroundings changed seamlessly, as I left Caspian's beautiful elaborate palace behind.<p>

I opened my bright blue eyes to blink again against the bright sun that suddenly filled my gaze. I gave a long sigh. The long beach stretched perfectly away before me, pale golden sands edged on either side with lapping waves the colour of my own eyes. On one side, the blue sea lay peacefully away, on the other rising up to curl over in a constant surf above my head. A light sea breeze tugged at the silver blue hood half pulled over my hair, strands of my blonde curls fluttering in the air. Caspian's elaborate beauty replaced by Aslan's simple beauty. It like something from a dream.

It almost was a dream. I knew I was not truly here. It was like a projection. Or I was being projected here, Aslan had never fully explained it to me. He had only brought me to a place in this way once before. But it was painless, and it was always for good reason. Aslan had come to me two days before, pre-warned me he would do this. Because, he said, there was someone I would want to see. A last goodbye I had to say. And I had a feeling I knew who to...

Along the beach I could see movement. A boat pulling up on the wet sand, four figures- no! Five, one the size of a dog. All leaping out onto the sand. I smiled. I didn't know them all, but I knew enough.

I began along the beach, my cloak half billowing behind me, my turquoise gown flowing from beneath it. Nearly there, though they had not yet noticed me.

And then my father was there, padding towards them, a great golden creature, his prints leaving his presence in the sand. Aslan turned his great head to me and nodded slowly. I smiled fondly back as I approached.

It was the strange boy that noticed a new presence. He turned away from me and saw the lion.

"Aslan," he breathed, and they all turned in unison.

"Welcome children," Aslan acknowledged gently.

And in turning, another noticed me.

"My lady," Reepicheep greeted, bowing low in respect.

"Arneia?" Lucy gasped and made a move toward me but I raised my hand with a soft smile.

"I'm afraid you can't touch me or I will disappear," I regrettably explained.

Lucy frowned and looked at Aslan.

"But how are you here?" Caspian stared at me. "I left you back-"

"I have brought Arneia here, in a vision only," Aslan replied. "A last goodbye."

I smiled and nodded as Lucy sighed in understanding. "Well it's good to see you again. In whatever form."

"And you," I agreed, before looking at Edmund earnestly. "Both of you."

Edmund grinned back. "It's always good to see you, Neia."

I suddenly felt the eyes of the stranger upon me and turned my head to the boy. There was something familiar about him, though I could not place it.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, traces of wonder in his voice. "Are... are you a star too?"

I half laughed and blushed. So they had met Lilliandil.

"Eustace, this is my most trusted advisor and friend Lady Arneia," Caspian introduced. He suddenly grinned. "Aslan's daughter."

Eustace's gaze suddenly broke as he glanced at Aslan. "Your dau-?"

"And Peter's wife," Edmund added with another grin.

Now Eustace looked utterly bewildered. "Peter's married?"

"It's a long story," Lucy explained. "Neia, this is our cousin Eustace."

I understood. There was Pevensie blood in him. Blood I loved. I gave a light curtsey. "It's an honour." I meant it.

"You have done well," Aslan announced and I looked up to him. "Very well indeed. You have come far. Now your journey is at it's end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"No," Aslan replied. "My country lies beyond."

"Is my father in your country," Caspian asked after a pause. I looked at him. Over the last three years, Caspian and I had grown close- he was one of my most trusted friends, a brother figure and I knew how much he quietly wished to meet his father. I sympathised. My own desire to meet my mother was similar. I had asked Aslan before if she was in his country and received the same reply.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son," Aslan replied. "But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

Caspian looked up at the great curling wall of water and moved forward. I half frowned. As much as I understood his feelings, I didn't want him to leave yet. He had so much left in Narnia.

Caspian raised a hand and touch the wall of water, dividing it a little around his palm. Then he pulled back and stepped away.

"You're not going?" Ed asked in surprise.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for," Caspian replied. "I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom and people." he stepped forward to Aslan. "I promise to be a better king."

Aslan turned to me with a smile before looking back at Caspian. "You already are." He looked to Ed and Lucy. "Children?"

"I think it's time we went home actually, Lu," Ed said suddenly. I let out a tiny breath. This was what I had been called here for.

Lucy turned to Ed, frowning. "But I thought you loved it here..."

"I do," Ed relied earnestly, "but I love home and our family as well. They need us."

Lucy gave the smallest of defeated nods, gazing at the ground.

Reepicheep suddenly cleared his throat and scurried forward to Aslan. "Your eminence. Ever since I can remember I have dreamt of seeing your county. I have had many adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

I smiled, one tear gathering in the corner of my eye. I would miss the brave mouse but I knew one thing. "Do not underestimate your worthiness, Reepicheep," I told him firmly. "There are few more worthy."

"Arneia is right," Aslan nodded. "My country was made noble hearts, such as yours, no matter how small the bearers may be."

"No one could be more deserving," Caspian agreed.

"It's true," Edmund added and he bowed. Reepicheep returned the gesture nobly.

Lucy stepped tentatively forward and knelt down. "May I?"

I waited, wondering what Reepicheep would say. Was his pride still firmly intact?

"Well, I suppose, just this-" Reep began but Lucy had already bundled him into her arms. I half laughed.

Eustace stepped forward as Lucy returned Reep to the ground and I noticed there were tears upon his face. I wondered what bond they had formed in such a short space of time- Reep was hardly the sentimental type. No doubt Caspian would fill me in on his return.

"Don't cry," Reepicheep said gently as Eustace knelt down.

"I don't understand," Eustace said. "Will I not see you again? Ever?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are. And a true hero. It has been my honour to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend."

Reep bowed again and scampered to my feet as Eustace rose.

"My lady," Reepicheep began. "I cannot tell you how great a privilege it has been to serve you."

"The privilege is all mine, Reepicheep," I replied and curtseyed low. Reep bowed back before he turned on his tale and ran to the surf's edge where a little coracle boat sat waiting. He pulled the tiny rapier that had been Reep's honour for so long and drove it in to the sand before pushing the coracle into the tide and leaping in.

The boat caught the surf as Reep paddled it up the rising waves, and before we knew it... He had gone.

Aslan turned back to Edmund and Lucy now.

"This is our last time here, isn't it," Lucy said in a strangled voice as Ed squeezed her shoulder; she was fighting back tears.

"Yes," Aslan nodded. "You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan."

"Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy asked.

"I will be watching you always," Aslan replied gently.

"How?" Lucy choked.

"In your world I have another name," Aslan explained. "You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia- that by knowing me here a little you may know me better there."

"Will we meet again?" Lucy asked.

"Yes dear one," Aslan comforted. "One day."

Suddenly he threw back his head and gave a great roar. The waves suddenly parted, creating a great swirling passage way into the blue depths.

The three children turned from Aslan now and approached Caspian.

"You're the closest thing I have to family," Caspian told me slowly. He looked at Eustace and suddenly clapped him on the shoulder with a grin. "And that includes you, Eustace!"

Eustace grinned back. "Thank you."

Edmund stepped forward and he and Caspian firmly embraced before Lucy took Ed's place, hugging her elder 'brother' desperately.

Then she and Ed approached me and I swallowed. Goodbyes weren't new to us but they normally resulted in a hello later on. But this time, in our time, there wouldn't be another hello.

"You know..." I began. "I've spent so much time on my own. But the time I've spent with you? And... And Susan and..."

"Peter," Ed helped.

I nodded and smiled. "it's more than made up for all that time I spent alone. You're my family, you always will be."

Lucy swallowed. "We'll miss you, Neia."

"I know," I smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too. I love you both. And Su and Peter."

"We'll tell them," Ed nodded.

"Thank you." I turned my attention to Eustace. "And I hope we meet again someday. So I won't say goodbye just yet."

Eustace gave a tentative smile. "I... I hope so too."

Ed and Lucy stepped away, in turn bowing to my father and hugging him fiercely. I smiled sadly as they stepped away, the three children who had grown up so many times in Narnia. I stood between Caspian and Aslan as I watched them leave us.

Suddenly Eustace turned back.

"Will I come back?"

"Narnia may yet have need of you," Aslan replied. I smiled and Eustace nodded before joining his cousins in the portal of spinning blue.

They turned back to look at us one last time and then...! The water closed over them and they were gone.

"Goodbye," I murmured.

"Will we ever see them again?" Caspian asked Aslan.

"One day," Aslan replied. "And now, Caspian. Your kingdom is waiting for you."

Caspian nodded. "What about Neia?"

"I will return Arneia to the palace now."

Caspian nodded again. "Then I suppose... I'll see you soon, Neia."

I smiled. "Come home safely, Caspian."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. How's everything at home?"

I half laughed. "Trumpkin has everything in order!"

Caspian grinned. "Good. Then we'll be home as soon as we can."

I curtseyed formally. "Your majesty."

Though formality between us was not common, there were moments when titles felt appropriate.

Caspian bowed his head first to me, then my father. "My lady. Aslan."

Aslan nodded and Caspian turned away, pushing his boat back out to the serene sea and pulling away strongly with the oars. This goodbye was an easy one.

Caspian slowly disappeared into the horizon and finally Aslan broke the silence.

"Time to go home, Arneia," he said slowly.

"You say that, but I feel more at home than I've felt anywhere else," I replied softly.

"Because there are people you love here," Aslan explained. "But this is my country. Not Narnia, here. Narnia? Narnia is your country. More than Peter's, more than Caspian's... more than it is mine. You were named for Narnia. It is your home."

I nodded. "I know. I love it more than anything."

"One day, Narnia will feel like your home more than here does, I promise," Aslan assured me. "Until then, you must trust me."

I smiled. "I do trust you." I sighed. "And I'm ready to go home."

Aslan nodded and as I gazed into his great wise, loving eyes I blinked and the eyes were gone. As seamlessly as the beach had appeared, it dissolved. My chamber's in Caspian's palace surrounded me.

The Pevensies were gone. But it was the right time. New friends were coming in their place, for the right reasons. It was their time now. And one day I would see those four people I loved so dearly again. I knew that. Because I trusted someone. My father.

Aslan.


	2. Arneia's End

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_ _It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

'Long Live', Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Arneia was born in 884 and died peacefully in the year 2355, at the age of 69 after existing in Narnia for 1471 years. King Caspian X fully reinstated her as High Lady, and she was a loyal servant to her king till the end of her life. She became a great friend to Queen Lilliandil although she never saw the return of her and Caspian's son Rilian. She also never truly saw any of the Pevensies again until after her death, but she remained ever faithful to both Peter, and to Aslan.<p>

Arneia. High Lady of Cair Paravel, Swordmaiden of Narnia, Daughter of Aslan and Granddaughter of Lord Digory, Wife to High King Peter.


End file.
